Articles of the Federation
For information on the founding document of the Federation, see: Articles of the Federation (document). Description :Following the surprise resignation of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwa affair, Nan Bacco of Cestus III has won a hotly contested election to become the new chief executive of over one hundred fifty planetary civilizations and their colonies. But no sooner does she take office than the Romulan Star Empire falls into chaos. With tensions already high, a Reman refugee ship is sighted approaching a Federation outpost, its intentions unknown. :As the first year of the Bacco Administration unfolds, the Federation Council is slow to work with its new president, and not always supportive of her policies or her appointments to key council positions; a successful first contact suddenly becomes a diplomatic disaster; and the sins of President Zife prove difficult to lay to rest...as one celebrated Starfleet officer's career reaches a turning point. References Characters Office of the President :Jas Abrik • Aoki • Nanietta Bacco • Bey Toh • Myk Bunkrep • Kirti Chandra • Lan Cooper • Toshiro Czierniewski • Dogayn 418 • Farak • Forzrat • Ne'al G'ullho • Roshenz Huaig • Iliop • Kant Jorel • Kenshikai • Kolrami • Una Lillius • Fred MacDougan • Mantor • Zachary Manzanillo • • Mikhail Okha • Ashanté Phiri • Esperanza Piñiero • Holly Hostetler Richman • Rol Yarvik Rol • William Ross • Rydell • Safranski • Bgdronik Selk • Raisa Shostakova • Sivak • Sorlak • Sxottlan • T'r'wo'li'i • Xeldara Trask • Hantra Trrrrei • Thanatazhres th'Vroth • Z4 Blue Former Federation Presidents :Haroun al-Rashid • Amitra • Madza Bral • Jaresh-Inyo • Lorne McLaren • Ra-ghoratreii • Hiram Roth • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • T'Maran • T'Pragh • Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria • Kenneth Wescott • Min Zife Federation Council : • Artrin na Yel • Lari Beltane • Ra'ch B'ullhy • Huang Chaoying • Corices • • Eduardo de la Vega • Altoun Djinian • Eleana • Elos • Cort Enaren • Kellerasana zh'Faila • Gorus Gelemingar • Bera chim Gleer • Gnizbreg • Govrin • C29 Green • Je'er • Jix • Krim Aldos • • Eftheria Lo • Matthew Mazibuko • Melnis • Molmaan • Nea • Nerramibus • Nitram • Q2 Brown • Selora Quintor • Saltroni 815 • Sanaht • Severn-Anyar • Sicarios • Strovos • T'Latrek • • Rina Tran Ambassadors :Emra • K'mtok • Kalavak • Kedda • Lagan Serra • Lantar • Colt Morrow • Arafel "Fel" Pagro • Alexander Rozhenko • Spock • T'Kala • Tierra • Alfear Yorgas Press :Alhara • Annalisa Armitage • Edmund Atkinson • Farik • Brek chim Glamok • Ozla Graniv • Regia Maldonado • Nofia • Maria Olifante • Phant • Regradnischrak • Sovan • • Teneso • Traya • Velisa • Kav glasch Vokrak • Gora Yed Starfleet :Leonard James Akaar • Heidi Bowles • Robert DeSoto • Rebecca Emmanuelli • Casey Goodwin • Henderson • Kathryn Janeway • Bruce Maddox • Jeremy McCall • Bernard McTigue • Karin Noosar • Catherine Papadimitriou • • Thérèse Su • Athletes Nancy Addison • Hugues Baptiste • Buck Bokai • Barry Bonds • Taisha Diaz • Yusef Farouk • Josh Gibson • Gordimer • Hayakawa • Blaithin Lipinski • Faith Martinez • Willie Mays • Aloysius McSweeney • Satchel Paige • Illyana Petrova • José Ramirez • Babe Ruth • • Kornelius Yates Others :Arlon • B-4 • Brelkel • The Doctor • Ele'er • Gira • • Gyani • Natalia Hatcher • Ihazs • Jaresh-Uryad • Kralis na Then • Lagg • Lenandro • Tim Lincoln • Mendak • "the observer" • Ghee P'Trell • Lars Patek • Gregory Quinn • Ra-Yalix • Rakos • Charles Reynolds • Sephara • Taela Shanthi • Sicarios • Joseph Sisko • Tal'Aura • Tamok • Ytri/ol • Ythrilasifsa sh'Zathrosia • Tawna Zelemka Alberto • Marie Antoinette • Argenziano • Asarem Wadeen • Koll Azernal • Azetbur, daughter of Gorkon • Annabella Bacco • B'Ekara • Dennis Chimelis • Zefram Cochrane • Data • Janna Demitrijian • Robert DeSoto • Durjik • Walter Emick • Daniel Emmanuelli • Gustavo Emmanuelli • Raphael Emmanuelli • Fiske • Benjamin Franklin • Elim Garak • David Lloyd George • Alon Ghemor • Gorkon • Gowron • Baleeza Gral • Renna Gral • Tristor Gral • Ira Graves • Adolf Hitler • • J'kral • Jaron • Jianuk • K'Ehleyr • K'mpec • Kahless • Kamarag • Khegh • Kinchawn • Kleissu • Kopek • Kravokh • L'Haan • Lal • Lantar • Lore • Malic • Olorun Meboras • Yalno Meboras • Marie de Medici • Minza • Mlikk • Claude Monet • Rulan Moody • Crell Moset • Alynna Nechayev • Paolo • Jean-Luc Picard • Nereida Piñiero • Victor Piñiero • Nelino Quafina • Rale/ar • William T. Riker • Theodore Roosevelt • Montgomery Scott • Sarek • Shiarkiek • Shinzon of Remus • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Noonien Soong • H'jn Sowell • T'l'u'r'w'w'q'a • Vara Tal • Tal'Aura • Tanaa • Lwaxana Troi • V1 Red • V5 Red • Vikagh • Vkruk • Worf, son of Mogh • Avro Wraor • Wusekl • Yntral • Zaarok • Lewis Zimmerman • Zormonk Locations :Achernar Prime • Aligar • Alkam-Zar • Alonis • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Proxima II • Andor • Antares • Antede III • Atrea • Bajor • Benzar • Berellia • Berengaria VII • Betazed • Bolarus • Brannik IV • Brantik • Brasîto • Bre'el IV • Cairn • Cait • Cardassia Prime • Carrea • Cestus III • Chalna • Champs Elysées • Chartres • Coridan III • Damiano • Deep Space 9 • Delavi • Delta IV • Delta Quadrant • Delta Sigma IV • Delta system • Demilitarized Zone • Deneva • Dominion War memorial museum • Downriver • Earth • Efros • Ehrie'fvil • Elabrej • Endurance • Evora • Ferenginar • France • Gemworld • Germany • Grisella • Gnala • Golden Gate Park • Gorak IX (Gorak system) • Graves World • Grazer • Hermat • Huanni • Janus VI • Johnson City • Jupiter Station • Kavrot sector • Keelee-Kee • Kessik IV • Kharzh'ulla • Kinshaya Major • Kliradon • Klorgat IV • Koa • Krios • Ktar • Lakeside • Lembatta Prime • London • Luna • Mars • Mayak Swamp • Mexico • Miridian system • Mizar • Montana • Mount Dalwik • Mu Arae • Narendra III • Nasat • New Chicago • New Orleans • New Paris • Omicron Theta • Ontail • Outpost 13 • Outpost 22 • Pacifica • Pandril • Pangea • Paris • Pike City • Qi'Vol colony • Qo'noS • Ralatak • Rashanar Battle Site • Remus • Revelok system • Rigel • River of Blood • Romulus • San Francisco • San-Tarah • Sector 109-G • Sector 204-E • Sector 798-C • Seine River • Selmak • Sirius • Starbase 1 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 55 • Starbase 375 • Sto-Vo-Kor • Sulamid • T'Met system • Tantalus • Taurus III • Tellar • Temecklia system • Tezwa • • Tokyo • Triex • • • Tzenketh • United Rigel Colonies • Vancouver • Ventax II • Virinat • Vorni system • • Vulcan's Forge • Xanitla • Yankee Stadium • • Zalda Starships and vehicles :[[al-Rashid (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft al-Rashid]] • • • • • • (I) • (II) • • • • • • • • • • • • [[sh'Rothress (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft sh'Rothress]] • • • [[T'Maran (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft T'Maran]] • • • • [[Reman Free Vessel Vkruk|Reman Free Vessel Vkruk]] • : • • • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Antares • Antedean • Ardanan • Bader • Bajoran • Balduk • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Bre'ella • Capellan • Carreon • Chalnoth • Chameloid • Children of Tamar • Coridani • Danteri • Delbian • Deltan • Dorset • Edoan • Efrosian • Elaysian • Evoran • Ferengi • Gnalish • Gorn • Hekaran • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kelvan • Klingon • Koas • Kriosian • Miridian • Mizarian • Mordaliia • New Parisian • Ontailian • Orion • Reman • Rhaandarite • Romulan • Saurian • Selelvian • Son'a • Strata • Takaran • Tellarite • Tessenite • Tholian • Tiburonian • Trill • Triexian • Trinni/ek • Tzenkethi • Vulcan • Watraii • Xindi • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Carreon Science Institute • Cestus Baseball League • Daystrom Institute • Falric Institute • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Judiciary Council • Federation Medical Association • Federation News Service • Federation Security Council • Federation Trade Council • Gatilili Society • Imperial Romulan State • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon Science Institute • Liberation Watch • Luna-See Troupe • Matter of Everything/''HapHoch'' • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security • Tellarite News Service • Titan Shipbuilder's Guild • Triexian Curia • Tzelnira • United Federation of Planets Other references :Again, the Ears • ''allira'' punch • Altair water • anti-intoxicant • Antwerp Conference • Arc de Triomphe • Archpriest • • avro • Baltimore Orioles • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle • batyay'a • Bolarus and You • blood screening • Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies • cal-tai • Caliph • Château de Saint Brisson • Château Thelian • Chicago Cubs • Chirurgeon • Circle Commission • demiurgical phenomena • dilithium • Dominion War • Earth-Romulan War • eeriak • Elysian Fields • EMH Mark 1 • Enaren University • Federation Charter • Federation Council Chambers • flatbrain • fleer/ic • fleer/ok • Fortil • Free Vulcan Gazette • frimk/ek • frimlike • Gavlin • Genesis Device • Genesis wave • "Golden Gate" • Golden Gate Bridge • ''grakizh'' salad • Greek mythology • hilrep • holostrike • Homebrew • Homestead Grays • Hôpital V'gran • Hôtel de Ville • hovrat • Iconian gateways • Illuminating the City of Light • Irumodic Syndrome • Jack Daniel's • jambalaya • jeghpu'wI' • Judge Advocate General • ''kava'' juice • kellinite • kelmek • Khitomer Accords • Khitomer Conference • kimchee • klin zha • Knowledge Isn't Always Power • London Dinner • London Kings • The Louvre • marshmallows • Monet Room • neutron star • New Chicago Cubs • ''Oida'' age • Organian Peace Treaty • Orion whiskey • Palais de la Concorde • Palombo Sehlats • Pike City Pioneers • Pioneer Pub • Place de Cochrane • Port Shangri-La Seagulls • Prairieview Green Sox • Ra-ghoratreii Room • The Ripple Effect • Romulan Neutral Zone • Roth Dining Room • Ruth Field • Salavar Stars • • Saurian brandy • Sebrotnizskeapoierf • Seeker • • semtir • Terran scotch • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • sky-singing • Soong-type android • Squyres Amphitheater • Supreme Magisterial Authority • Sword of Damocles • technobabble • Tenaran ice cliffs • Thori • Times • topaline • Torus • Tour de France • Tour Eiffel • Traité d'Unification • Transporter Improvement Act • Tzenkethi War • underground railroad • Wescott Room • wheat paste • Yar • Zakdorn's Sun Is Going Nova Tomorrow • zenite Appendices Background * The book's cover depicts Starfleet officers folding the flag of the Federation, presumably an illustration of one of the novel's minor subplots, the death and funeral of former President Jaresh-Inyo. The silhouetted image of President Bacco looking out a curtained window echoes a famous photograph of US President John F. Kennedy (as well as a similar image used in The West Wing's opening credits). * Outpost 22, the destination of Reman refugees in the novel, is listed on the title page as the location of one of the Pocket Books offices. Images articles of the federation.jpg|Cover image. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|President Nanietta Bacco. Timeline | prevdate1=Orion's Hounds| nextdate1=Captain's Blood| date2=2380 | prevdate2=Captain's Blood| nextdate2 = Captain's Glory }} External links * * Author's Annotations category:books